Mario Kart/Episode 3 Season 1
The third episode of Mario Kart television series is "DK Joins the Battle" and is based off the second episode of OY Games' Mario Kart. It focuses on Donkey Kong, who battles against Mario's red team, including Mark Evans, on the Battle Tower's arena. Plot The episode starts in Delfino Pier, where a group of Nokis spend their vacation with Toadsworth. They were dancing to Toadsworth's Melody. A cannonball blasts out, making all of them run away, to the Battle Tower. Even the battle takes place here, Mark Evans is seen training to the Balloon Battle. He grabs his special weapon, Purple Star, and attacks a RC bomb kart. Then, the scene cuts to the Battle Tower, full of fans, with famous sports commentators, Lewis Murdock and Mack McSpiral, announcing the Balloon Battle. Fans cheer, with everyone, who flew to Mario Kart World, were announced by Lewis. Boom Boom and Goomba were watching from the house because they're not taking part. Lakitu flies off and Mario sees that everyone were in Red Team except of Bowser Jr., Diddy Kong, Bowser and Donkey Kong, who represent Blue Team - the way Lakitu split the characters. Lakitu then asks that everyone is ready. Everyone accepts and Lakitu said, "Cheep Cheep?" Baby Daisy and Baby Peach say that Cheep Cheep is so funny. Mack said, "What is that? Baby forms of Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy also were announced," and Lakitu shows the Cheep Cheep. Lakitu gives the racers a call and they started their karts' engines. When the bells rang, both Lakitu, Mack and Lewis said "GOO!" The battle started with clouds of dust coming out from the exhaust. Major events * The Balloon Battle on the Battle Tower. * Red Team wins the Balloon Battle. Transcript (The episode starts with DK announcing the episode's title) * Donkey Kong: Donkey Kong Joins the Battle! (In Delfino Pier, a group of Nokis was dancing to a quiet piano tune, played by Toadsworth) * Noki #1: All right, the song is so great! * Noki #2: That's right. * Noki #3: What are you doing? * Noki #1: We are dancing to the Toadsworth's Melody. Phew! What is the Toadsworth's Melody? * Noki #3: It's a quiet, sad song. Perfect for dancing or sleeping. * Noki #1: Look! I and my friends are dancing to Toadsworth's Melody! Can you join the dance? * Noki #4: Yes. I can join the dance. Come on, we're ready to go. (Toadsworth plays the melody another time) * Toadsworth: Here we go! * Noki #1, Noki #2 and Noki #4: Master Toadsworth! The Toadsworth's Melody is so great! * Noki #3: It's excellent! Uh... Toadsworth, stop the melody! * Toadsworth: Yes. (Everyone notices a big cannonball) * Nokis and Toadsworth: UAAAH! UAAAH! UAAAH! UAAAAAAAH! * Noki #2: UAAAH! Run, a cannonball! UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Toadsworth: To the Battle Tower! UAAAH! (The Battle Tower) (Nokis and Toadsworth watch Mark Evans training to a Balloon Battle) * Noki #4: Watching battles is so great! * Toadsworth: I think so. * Mark Evans: Here is it! The Purple Star! Mario's source of void is here! (Toadsworth watches Mark Evans creating a line of void) * Mark Evans: Bomb Kart, blast off to the vast universe! * Toadsworth: Let's go to Delfino Pier. (In a house in the Delfino Pier, Toadsworth is reading a book) * Toadsworth: Oooh... Very scary. (The scene cuts to clouds, many futuristic cities, next-gen villages, race courses and a park. Fans watching the Balloon Battle are driving within hovering cars. The cars reach the Battle Tower parking.) (Fans hear a voice) * Lewis: Welcome to the first Balloon Battle at Battle Tower ever! * Crowd: *cheer* * Lewis: A lot of fans came to watch this Balloon Battle, because it's in a higher stage than the Balloon Battle in Delfino Pier! * Mack: That's right, the arena is more challenging than Delfino Pier. The arena has Bumpers on glass walls surrounding the arena and anti-gravitation sections! * Lewis: I'm Lewis Murdock and I will comment with Mack McSpiral. He's my best friend and a commentator, too. Let's present the contestants! (All the crew appeared, with the exception of Boom Boom and Goomba) * Mark Evans: Good! (Mark Evans sees Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach and Baby Daisy) * Mario: Babies? * Mark Evans: Why not? (Lakitu appears) * Lewis: Ladies and gentlemen... our referee... * Mack: ...LAKITU!!! * Lakitu: Hi, Lewis. Hi, Mack. I have good news. It's time to make Red and Blue Teams. * Mack: Time to split the racers to Red Team and Blue Team! (Lakitu splits members into teams) (Lakitu is unhappy because he split the members uncorrectly) * Lakitu: Only Bowser, Bowser Jr., Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in Blue Team? * Mario: Great! Babies compete there. (Lakitu is ready to ask that everyone is ready) * Lakitu: Alright. Everyone ready? * Crowd, both teams except Mark Evans: Yes! * Mark Evans: Uh... yes. (Lakitu is happy now) * Lakitu: Well... Cheep Cheep? * Baby Peach, Baby Daisy: Ha, ha, ha! Cheep Cheep! Lakitu, you're so funny! * Mack: What is that? Baby forms of Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy also were announced. * Lakitu: Take a look. (Lakitu shows a Cheep Cheep) * Mack: We're ready to start the race! * Lakitu: Well... the Balloon Battle starts in 3... 2... 1... (Racers start their karts' engines) * Lakitu, Mack, Lewis: ...GOO! (Bells chime) (Clouds of dust appeared from the exhausts) * Mack: The first battle at the Battle Tower started with a bang! * Lewis: Looks like everyone trained before the battle. * Mack: Great job, Lewis! It was a big bang. (Mario breaks an Item Box. A red shell appears on Mario's left hand) * Mario: Bowser, where are you? * Lewis: Looks like this Balloon Battle is the most tricky Balloon Battle in my life! (Peach pulls up behind Mario) * Peach: Did you hit anyone yet, Mario? * Mario: I have this red shell but I can't see anyone. * Peach: I bet my Mach Bike can get someone. (Peach breaks an Item Box. A Super Star appears on Peach's left hand) * Peach: OK, Mario. you take Donkey Kong and I'll take Bowser. * Mario: Alright. * Mack: Huh... Mario and Princess Peach from the Red Team take out Bowser and Donkey Kong from the Blue Team! (Meanwhile on the other side of the course) * Lewis: Uh, Mack, I can see a thrilling battle for the balloons! * Baby Peach: I have you now, Diddy Kong! (Baby Peach breaks an Item Box and a Mega Mushroom appears) * Mack: Get ready for a mega baby, Lewis! * Lewis: Yes. (Baby Peach eats a Mega Mushroom) * Baby Peach: MEGA BABY ON THE ROAD!!! * Diddy Kong: UH-OH! (Baby Peach flattens Diddy Kong) * Baby Peach: Hee hee! Yay!! * Diddy Kong: Sorry about this Mr. Donkey Kong but... (Diddy Kong's balloon pops) (Bells chime) * Diddy Kong: Goodbye... (Meanwhile) * Bowser Jr.: Allaw Mario. * Bowser: Rooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaar! * Lewis: Yes, there's only the Red Team and Donkey Kong from the Blue Team on the field. * Mario: Now for DK... (Mario is seen holding a Magma Shell) * Mario: Get ready, Magma Shell! (Mark Evans appears, holding a Boomerang Flower) * Mark Evans: I'll shoot a boomerang to Donkey Kong. Mario, are you ready? * Mario: Yes. (Mario shoots a Magma Shell and Mark Evans shoots a boomerang) * Mark Evans, Mario: Ha! (Both weapons target to Donkey Kong) * Donkey Kong: Nooooooooo! (Donkey Kong and his kart fall out) * Lakitu, Lewis: THE RED TEAM WINS!!! * Mack: Yes! Congratulations for the Red Team, who won! * Lewis: Mack, the match ends. * Mack: That's right, time to end the live. Mack McSpiral... * Lewis: ...and Lewis Murdock. See you soon at another race or a battle! * Mack: See you soon, too! (The Red Team is congratulating) * Mario: Thanks, Mark Evans. * Mark Evans: Uh... Thanks. Without you, Mario, I can't launch the brutal attack, and win this Balloon Battle. * Mario: That's right. (Mark Evans announces the next episode) * Mark Evans: The next race is in Phoenix Circuit, so we go to the mythical "Phoenix Park". The Phoenix Park is full of shrubs and gems, so watch out, everyone. A Phoenix also resides here - he will breath big flames! Be sure to catch us next time on Mario Kart's next episode, "The Mysterious Circuit". See you soon! (Credits roll)